Operation Ninja Turtles
by kunoichi goddess
Summary: Why aren't Neji and Tenten together? Hopefully, due to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's plan, they will be soon. Rating just to be safe. Nejiten one-shot.


Hello! I finally finished my story. It's a one-shot. I can't believe it was ten pages! Sorry it took so long to write, but I was soooo busy. Hope you like it.

Operation Ninja Turtles

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sighed. She was so bored. All morning long, all she had done was stay in her room and read. Since both Naruto and Sasuke had been elected to take the Jounin exam, they had been training together every morning, without Sakura. They hadn't left her out to be mean, they just thought it would be best if the two of them trained without her, so that there was no possibility of her being hurt when they used their strongest attacks.

She sighed again. What was there to do? _Maybe I should call everyone and ask if they want to go shopping._ She picked up the phone and started dialing.

The phone was answered by a male's voice, "Hello?"

"Hello? Hi, Mr. Yamanaka. Is Ino there?"

"Yes, hold on one second Sakura."

Sakura waited…and waited… and waited. Finally a girl on the other line said, "Hello? Oh! Hey, Sakura. Sorry I took so long. I was downstairs in our store helping a customer." Sakura could vaguely hear Ino's father yelling in the background.

"Liar. You were talking to Shikamaru over the Internet!"

"Dad, shut up."

Sakura was grinned in amusement.

"Anyways," said Ino, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go shopping."

"Sure. Anyone else coming?"

"I'm going to call Tenten and Hinata right after."

"Oh, okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata walked over to their usual meeting place, a little corner café that served just about everything. When she got their, she saw Ino and Sakura. "Hi Sakura. Hi Ino," said Hinata when she sat down.

"Hey," replied the two girls.

"So Sakura, when are you meeting up with Sasuke and Naruto later?" asked the blond haired girl.

"Around 2 o'clock. Why?"

"Well, since all three of us are here, we might as well have a get together with everyone after they're done training. Shikamaru and Chouji are also out training for the Jounin exam. Were Shino and Kiba also recommended, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, and suddenly noticing something, asked, "Where's Tenten?"

"Oh," Sakura giggled, "She's busy today. She's training for the Jounin exam also, with _Neji._" At the same time, both her and Ino went ooooh and started giggling.

Ino declared, "I don't understand why Neji hasn't asked Tenten out yet?"

All three girls nodded in agreement. Sakura had gotten together with Sasuke, after he realized that a life of vengeance wouldn't do him anything. Naruto had gotten together with Hinata when all the boys pointed out to him that she liked him. And even Shikamaru and Ino had gotten together _eventually_. Even though you rarely saw them not arguing, they were still together. The girls just couldn't understand why Neji and Tenten, two people who were obviously perfect for each other, were still just friends.

Sakura said, "I _know_ Tenten likes him. She told me so herself."

Hinata finally spoke out and said, "Tenten told me a long time ago that she didn't think Neji liked her, at least not in that way. She said that she would rather keep her feelings to herself, than tell them to Neji and risk their friendship for something that she so sure he didn't feel. But I think she's wrong. I think he likes her as well, and not just as a friend. Haven't you noticed the way he acts around Tenten?"

Sakura nodded. "Somehow, he seems…nicer."

Suddenly, Ino looked very excited. "Girls, I know what we have to do. We have to get Neji and Tenten together. Are you in?"

"How?"

"That doesn't matter right now. We'll figure that out later."

"Ok," said Sakura excitedly, "I'm in."

"Me too," echoed Hinata.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji dodged left and right to avoid the onrush of various weapons coming towards him courtesy of Tenten. Before, he had been trying to dodge them for as long as possible, without using his kaiten. However, "as long as possible," wasn't very long when you were training the top weapon mistress of Konoha. And when the onslaught of weapons rained down harder, he was forced to use his kaiten. It was no wonder to him that she got recommended to take the exam out of all the chuunin females he knew.

Ever since they were genin, Neji had trained with Tenten. They made perfect training partners. He needed someone to help strengthen his Kaiten, and she had needed a moving target.

He stopped his kaiten when the attacks stopped. He looked around with his Byakugan and watched as Tenten leaped up into the air. _She's using that attack already? I'll have to resume my Kaiten. _

Over the years, Tenten had combined a few different jutsus together to form a new attack. It had taken her quite a lot of time, and she had been stuck in the hospital more times than Neji could keep track of, but in the end, all her hard work had paid off. She had created the perfect offensive attack that suited her perfectly, and no one else knew how to use it.

She pulled out four scrolls. She had added two when she started working on her new jutsu. She unwound them and formed hand seals. Suddenly four Tenten's appeared, each with four scrolls. They all started performing hand seals, hurling volleys of weapons, all aimed at Neji. Each weapon was powered and sharpened by chakra. The weapons spun and flew faster than any normal weapon.

Neji started up his Kaiten. When the weapons were just a few feet away from him, they burst with fire. Tenten had learned how to make the chakra change into fire at the very last minute so that she would have the element of surprise.

Neji, even with his Kaiten, had a hard time fending off all the weapons. The number of them had nearly multiplied by ten from the time when they were still genin. When Tenten finally stopped. Neji had various cuts and burns all over his body. Fortunately, however, none had hit any critical points so he was fine.

Tenten landed gracefully on the ground. She straitened up, leaning against a tree for support. _Damn, it still takes too much chakra. If I can't finish my opponent when I use that move, then I'm as good as dead in the Jounin exams. Good thing I still have awhile before they start._

"Neji?" she said. _Is the forest spinning? _"Are you alright?" Last time she had used the attack, Neji had ended up in the hospital for loss of blood.

"I'm fine." Tenten could have sworn he muttered, "Unlike last time." "What about you? I know this attack takes a lot out of you."

"I'll be fine with some rest." _Okay, the forest is _definitely_ spinning. _

Neji looked at her, concerned, "Are you sure?"

Just as he finished asking her, she started to fall over. In a flash, Neji was by her side just in time to catch her. He smirked. _She overdid herself again. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay," said Ino, "so that's the plan. Any questions?"

"Um, I have one," voiced the quiet Hinata. "Well…shouldn't we find out if Neji-niisan _actually_ likes her like she likes him before we carry out our plan? I mean, it does seem like he does, but shouldn't we find out…just in case. Because…if he doesn't like her like that, then our plan will fail, and Tenten might be mad at us."

"Hmm, that's a good idea, Hinata. What do you think, Ino?"

"Well I suppose we should. We'll just ask all the guys when they get here. Speaking of the guys, who's coming?"

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru" answered Sakura.

"It's still only 1 o'clock. None of them will be done training until 3 o'clock. I guess we'll just hang out until they get here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Tenten awoke in an unfamiliar room. _Where am I? Everything in here just screams expensive. _She tried to get up but her head started spinning, causing her to sit back down on the bed. _What happened? All I can remember is that Neji and I were training, and then all the sudden the forest started spinning. _It took Tenten a while to piece everything together. _Oh, I must have fainted. Did Neji take me to his home?_

Right then, the door opened and a woman who dressed as a maid came in. "Oh, your awake already. Neji-sama told me that he thought it would take you around five hours to wake up. I better go get him. Hold on one minute please." She disappeared behind the door and ten minutes later, Neji walked in.

"Hi Neji."

"I see you're awake now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Neji, why did you take me to your house? You could have just taken me home."

"I don't have a key to your house Tenten. The only way I could have gotten in was if I broke in through a window or…well…you know."

Tenten knew what Neji meant. The only other way would have been if he reached in her back pocket and took out the key. (A/N: isn't Neji such a gentleman?)

Tenten grinned and took this chance to make fun of Neji. "Aww, Neji you're such a gentleman," she said in a high girly voice.

"Tenten?"

"Yes, Neji?" still in her fake voice.

"Shut up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At 3 o'clock, everyone showed up at the corner café and joined the girls. After everyone was settled. Ino asked all the guys a question. "Hey, you guys, do any of you know whether Neji likes someone?

All of them looked at each other before answering, "No."

"You're lying," accused Hinata. Everyone looked at her and saw she had her Byakugan activated.

"Listen," spoke up Sasuke, "we told Neji we wouldn't tell anyone who he liked, so we'd appreciate it if you didn't ask us."

"Well," responded Sakura, "did you promise, or did you just _say _you wouldn't tell anyone?"

This time it was Shikamaru who replied. "We only said we wouldn't tell anyone. Why do you three want to know?"

"Listen, if you tell us we won't tell anyone else," Ino said as she crossed her fingers behind her back, "if you don't, I'll never stop bugging you about."

"How troublesome." He looked over at Sasuke and Naruto, silently asking them if he should tell. When they nodded, he looked over at the girls and said, "He likes Tenten."

All three girls were grinning happily. "Well," said Ino, "you know what this means." Hinata and Sakura nodded while Ino turned back to Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke. "Here's the thing. Tenten also likes Neji, and we came up with a plan to get them together. We just needed to make sure that Neji liked Tenten before we started the plan. We may need your help during it so I'll go over the details right now."

"Eh…how troublesome."

"First thing's first. Our plan needs a name."

Sasuke came up with, "The Neji and Tenten Plan." (A/N: isn't Sasuke sooo original)

"No, that too obvious."

Shikamaru sighed. This was going to take forever if someone didn't come up with a name soon. "How about…Operation Ninja Turtles."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What does that have to do with Neji and Tenten," asked Naruto loudly.

"Well an operation is like a mission, and Ninja begins with an N, like Neji, and Turtles begins with a T, like Tenten."

"I like it," said Sakura, "it sounds catchy."

"Okay," said Ino, "all in favor of Operation Ninja Turtles, raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand. Ino grinned. "Okay, Operation Ninja Turtles is now commencing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten, after assuring the nurses at the Hyuuga compound that she was fine, decided to go home. She was closing the large gate behind her when she heard Neji's voice. She turned around and saw him walking towards her. She smiled. "Hi Neji."

"Hey." He stopped walking when he reached her. "Are you sure your condition's okay to be going back home?"

"Aww. Is Neji actually worried about me? How sweet." Tenten laughed when she saw Neji's annoyed expression. "Don't worry Neji, I'll be fine."

"I'll walk you home." Before Tenten even had a chance to reply, Neji had already turned around to walk in the direction of her house. Tenten grinned. She caught up to the Hyuuga to walk with him, side by side.

"Thanks, Neji." Neji replied with a nod of his head.

They walked to Tenten's house quietly, without even one word being uttered. A silence hung in the air that neither wanted to break. It was always this way for them. They didn't have to talk to keep each other company. Just each other's presence put them to peace.

Tenten looked at Neji and silently sighed. It was times like these when she wondered whether Neji liked her as more than a friend. It was times like these when she wanted to ask him if he liked her. It was times like these that made Tenten realize she loved him.

No! What am I thinking. I don't love him. He'll only think I'm weak. It took me years to earn his friendship and respect. I'm not going to risk it just because of some little crush I have.

Little did Tenten know, it wasn't just some little crush. It was the real thing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay," said Sakura. "Here's the plan. Since we're positive that Neji also likes Tenten, we're going to get Tenten while Ino uses her jutsu to turn into her. When Ino turns into Tenten, she's going to go up to Neji and tell him that she loves him. When he confesses

that he also loves Tenten, we'll replace Ino with the real Tenten. Everyone got it."

Everyone nodded except for Hinata. "What happens if Neji sees through Ino?"

"Then we'll move on to plan B. Okay everyone ready?"

Once again everyone nodded and Ino turned into Tenten.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was walking with Tenten to her house when he saw Tenten disappear and reappear so quickly that only a ninja would have been able to spot it.

Suddenly Tenten stopped in front of Neji. "Umm…Neji there's something I have to tell you."

Neji frowned. This isn't Tenten.

"Umm…well Neji…you see…we've been teammates for so long now and I just wanted to tell you that…umm…I love you."

"Ino, what are you doing?"

Tenten, I mean Ino, looked up at Neji and said nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"Ino, drop the act, where's Tenten? And tell me what you're doing pretending to be her."

"Uhh…Tenten's with Sakura and…uh…gotta go." With that Ino ran away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey! Sakura, what are you doing! Neji was walking me home!"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to talk." Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was keeping an eye on Neji and Ino. He was suppose to give her the signal when Neji told Ino that he loved Tenten.

"Well I'm going back." Tenten got up to leave.

"NO!" She yanked her back down. "I mean, we haven't talked in such a long time." She saw Sasuke turn around and shake his head. Plan A had failed.

"Sakura, what are you talking about? I talked to you on the phone this morning."

"Huh," she looked back at Tenten, "oh, yeah…heehee. Guess I made a mistake. Umm…I think Neji's gone by now. But I'll walk you home." Time to start Plan B.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten and Sakura had been walking for about two minutes when Tenten realized they weren't walking in the direction of her house. Some ninja I am. "Um…Sakura, where are we going?"

"We're going to your house," Sakura said nervously.

"No we're not." In fact they were walking back towards the Neji's house."

Suddenly, three ninjas, all male, jumped out at Tenten and Sakura. (A/N: can you guess who they are?"

"Oh no, we're being attacked!" said Sakura over dramatically. "I'll go run for help! Bye!" With that, Sakura ran away, leaving Tenten to deal with the three ninjas.

Tenten blocked a hit from one of the ninjas. She better come back soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was walking back home when Sakura ran up to him. "Neji, hurry! Tenten's being attacked!" Neji rushed off in the direction that Sakura had come from.

I just hope Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto are going easy on her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten was blocking blows left and right, too busy to make any herself. A shuriken was coming her way. She turned to block it but found that it was on the floor. Neji was suddenly next to her, fighting by her side. After that, the fight only lasted a few minutes. The three ninjas ran away soon after. Leaving Neji and Tenten alone.

Tenten turned towards Neji. "Neji, how did you find me?"

"Sakura ran up to me and told me you were being attacked so I came as soon as possible."

"Speaking of Sakura, what happened to her?" An idea came to Tenten and she gasped "Neji, what if they kidnapped her!"

Neji snorted. "I doubt that. The three who attacked you were Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru."

"What! Why would they attack me!"

Neji shrugged. "You know, Ino did something very strange before."

"Really, what did she do?"

"After you disappeared, she came up to me, looking like you…and she said the strangest thing."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said that she loved me, when she was you."

"What!" I'm going to kill her.

"Yeah. Um…Tenten?"

"Hmm?" What's the best way to torture her?

"Why did Ino say that you loved me?"

Tenten froze.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's happening?" asked Ino.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura were all standing in front of her. Her and Hinata were left in the back.

Sakura was the one to answer. "He just asked Tenten why you told him she loved him."

Hinata spoke out. "Umm. You guys, I think we should give them their privacy."

No one moved to get up. "Please, can we just go. None of you would like it if you were being spied on." At this, everyone stirred. "Besides, we can always find out what happened later on."

"I suppose so," said Sakura. Everyone left to give the two their privacy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Umm," Tenten struggled over what she should say. Should I tell him? Why am I so scared of what he's going to say? Why? If he doesn't like me back, I can just tell him to forget about what I said. Besides, I'm so tired of hiding my feelings from him.

Tenten was about to answer when she felt Neji's mouth on her own. She was surprised. Why is Neji kissing me? After that, her train of thought stopped. She found that it was quite hard to think while she was being kissed. She was enjoying the moment when Neji stopped.

Tenten took a deep breath. "Neji, why did you kiss me?" She looked up at him, very aware that there was only about six inches of air between them.

"Because…" One of Neji's hands landed at her waist and pulled her in. "I love you."

By now, their noses were touching and Tenten was having a hard time breathing. "I love you too." And then Neji did the most unbelievable thing. He smiled. He smiled for her.

Tenten, despite how many butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, couldn't help teasing him. "Is Neji actually smiling?"

Neji, slightly annoyed, muttered, "Way to ruin the mood."

Tenten only smiled. "Neji?"

"What?"

"Kiss me again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That was a very long one-shot, or at least in my opinion. I'm sorry if the kiss part had some really bad writing. I'm not very good when it comes to romancey stuff. Is romancey a word? I think I just made it up.heehee. Well, hoped you liked the story anyways.

Since summer's almost here, I'll have more time to work on my fanfics! Yay. (Although I think I like reading them more!) Well, that's all.

Oh! By the way, if you review, would you please tell me whether jounins or Anbus are stronger? I think Anbus but i want to be sure. I'd really appreciate it! Okay, bye!


End file.
